


Skin on Skin

by thehyperactivesammich



Series: Soul Marked [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmarks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 13:52:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehyperactivesammich/pseuds/thehyperactivesammich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bofur won't stop touching Nori's soulmark.</p><p> </p><p>A companion to Your Name Like Ink on My Skin and Marked by Fate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skin on Skin

**Author's Note:**

> I was in the mood to write more Bofur/Nori. It seemed easier to write it in an universe I'd already established, so I did.
> 
> The Dwalin/Ori (Dwori!) centric piece should be next.
> 
> Your feedback is encouraged and appreciated :D

xxxxxxxxxx

"You're touching it again," Nori whispered into the night, fingers playing with the ends of one of Bofur's braids.

"Aye," The toymaker replied, lips pressed against the thief's neck, one arm tuck snugly underneath them. "I still...can't believe..."

"What, you didn't know what yours meant?" The thief asked, fingers traveling from Bofur's braids to the back of his neck.

"I couldn't know for sure, at least not until your mark appeared," The dark haired dwarf whispered solemnly, fingers stroking over the mark on the inside of Nori's wrist.

"I haven't seen yours yet," The ginger dwarf murmured. "You haven't yet uncovered it."

"You tackled me to the ground like a young dwarf just out of his teen years," Bofur chuckled into the dark. "I haven't yet had the time."

Nori scolded, but his fingers clasped over the silver bracelet on Bofur's wrist. "Can I...I want to see yours."

"Go ahead."

"...You have handcuffs on your wrist," Nori said in a deadpan voice.

"Aye, and I can imagine you've had handcuffs on both your wrists," The toymaker retorted.

"Touche. Bofur-"

"Nori..."

"Oi!" Dwalin shouted from across camp. "Would ye two shut up and go to sleep already! Some of us are trying to get some shut eye!"

"Dwalin," Ori's tiny voice said, barely recognizable in the distance. "They just found each other-"

Somewhere to Nori's left, Kíli burst into giggles.

"I suppose we can continue talking in the morning," Bofur sighed, thumb swiping over Nori's cheek.

"Goodnight, Bofur."

"Night, darlin'."

"Finally," Dwalin grumbled. "Laddie, will ye stop laughing!"

"Sorry!" Kíli yelped, and then there was silence.

xxxxxxxxxx

Nori awoke to lips on his neck and warm sunshine beating down on him.

"Bofur."

"Aye," There was a pause, and fingers drifted across his wrist. "Did you think it was someone else?"

"Never," he said, and meant it in more then one way.

xxxxxxxxxx

They were holding hands.

It was thrilling, Bofur's hand clasped in his, and if Nori held on a bit tighter then normal, well, the toymaker didn't seem to mind.

Ahead of them, Fíli was chasing after Kíli, the two no doubt engaged in their daily play fight. The archer swerved by Dwalin, who was engaged in worried scrutiny of Ori. Nori's younger brother was protesting, a blush across his face as Dwalin held cupped his face in his hand. The two had eaten separately at breakfast, and the hardened warrior seemed convinced Ori had come to some harm in the time they were apart.

Once Nori had over Dwalin's stormy exterior, he had to admit that he and Ori were adorable together (not that he'd ever admit it to Dwalin's face).

Bofur dragged his thumb over Nori's wrist, and the thief shivered lightly, gaze going up to meet his soulmate's.

"You're touching it again," He complained half-heartedly.

"Am I?" Bofur chuckled as he leaned down to rub his nose against the ginger dwarf's nose. "I hadn't noticed." He rubbed his thumb over Nori's mark again.

"That tingles," Nori sighed, leaning into the slightly older dwarf.

"Aye, it probably does," Bofur agreed, but he didn't stop.

In front of the whole company (and their exasperated uncle, who had appeared to given up at this point when it came to his nephews), Fíli tackled his younger brother to the ground.

"You're getting dirt all over your clothes!" Bilbo cried in despair, and Nori chuckled as he watched his new friend prod them up and dust them off, scolding them the whole time.

xxxxxxxxxx

Bofur's arm was draped across his shoulder like it belonged there.

And it did, Nori reminded himself as he teased Ori. His younger brother was gesturing, voice loud, but the thief wasn't paying attention.

Bofur's fingers stroked across his arm. Ori turned to complain to Dori.

"You're touching it again," Nori said, words heavy on his tongue.

"Aye," Bofur whispered in his ear. "I may never stop."

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, we should totally start calling this pairing Nofur.
> 
> DO YOU GET IT GUYS, DO YOU GET IT!!!!!


End file.
